memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hranok Zar
| Assign = tactical officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = file:yel Lt 2364.png }} Hranok Zar was a Bolian male Starfleet officer who held the rank of lieutenant in the 2360s and 2370s and served as tactical officer of the and later the . Biography The Saratoga During a mission of the Saratoga to Guldammur IV, the starship encountered a hostile Breen ship. In a plan devised by Benjamin Sisko and Zar, a narrow-gauge phaser spread was fired from the weapons of the Saratoga, making several small gaps in the Breen's shields. This allowed the Saratoga crew to beam unwanted items into the Breen's weapon banks, clogging them and leaving them unable to fire. ( }}) On the planet Mariphasa IV, Zar, Sisko, Aidan Thorn and Miriam Laffer were captured by the Cardassians and were about to be tortured to reveal their mission there. They were saved by Doctor Laffer's arguments with the Cardassian in charge, which bought time for Thorn to disarm one of the Cardassians and make their escape. ( }}) On a mission to Thetalian Prime, Zar, along with Sisko, Graal and Laffer, were affected by alien organisms until Dr. Laffer was able to find a cure. Some of the organisms, which produced corlandium, remained in Zar's body. ( }}) In 2366, Zar operated the weapons of the against the Borg cube during the Battle of Wolf 359. After the ship was damaged, Zar dragged then-Lieutenant Commander Sisko to safety after ensuring Jake Sisko's rescue before a warp core breach destroyed the ship. ( ; ) Later service By 2372, Zar was the tactical officer of the Crazy Horse. In that year, Starfleet was preparing to launch the new and Zar and the other surviving crew members of the original were invited to attend. Zar travelled to Deep Space 9 aboard the , from where all the Saratoga survivors would leave for Mars from. During the journey, the was sabotaged and disabled and became trapped in a wave nexus. Zar assisted the crew in repairing the sensor array and also watched over Doctor Laffer, who had fallen into a coma. It was later discovered that Esteban Lopez was responsible for the sabotage and was working with the Retizians, planning to turn the Saratoga crew over to them for the corlandium-producing organisms in their bodies. Zar later operated the weapons of the Defiant against three Retizian trading ships. After disabling two of the Retizian ships, Zar implemented the manoeuvre he had first used at Guldammur IV, and fired a narrow-gauge phaser spread, making several small gaps in the Retizian's shields, through which debris from the Defiant was beamed into the trading ship's weapon ports. Zar later joined Sisko, Thorn, Laffer and Graal in attending the launch of the Saratoga-A from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( }}) Personal life Zar was a good friend to the three members of the Sisko family and often said he would never find a mate as beautiful and charming as Jennifer. Benjamin Sisko considered Zar to be part of his family when they served together on the Saratoga. ( }}) Zar was a dom-jot player and often played the game with Curzon Dax, although he could never beat the Trill. ( }}) Appendices Connections Appearances * "Emissary" * Crossroads of Time * Background *This character was unnamed on screen. He was called "Hranok" in the episode novelization, and "Zar" in the DS9 novel . The TNG: Slings and Arrows eBook Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment used both, revealing "Hranok Zar" as his full name. External link * Category:Bolians Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet tactical personnel Category:Starfleet tactical officers Category:USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet security officers category:uSS Crazy Horse personnel